


kiss after kiss

by putsch



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: snapshots of a growing relationship.





	1. kiss in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wrote this for SASO2017, the bingo round, which yes, was a long time ago. however, i never posted it because i had the intention of finishing writing all of the parts of that bingo to black it out, but i never did, then forgot about it. i may give it a go soon, but not right now.  
> original link: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11911401#cmt11911401
> 
> none of these are really edited, and please please leave me alone about no caps. i don't care. i'm living my best life.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

it always rained so much in the spring.  
  
hachioji knew this fact intimately because every year, most of his rugby practices ended with him head to toe in mud, washed away by the still-pouring rain across the field. after nearly five years of rugby, he was more or less used to all the wet and grime.  
  
his new teammate however, clearly was not.  
  
to his credit, sekizan wasn't phased per say by being drenched and dirty. but it was clear he wasn't kidding about not knowing anything about sports and not being particularly good at them. he would slip constantly in the mud, or get distracted by something in the air, or ended up missing an easy catch because his bangs would get stuck and obscure his vision. hachioji tried not to laugh, even to himself, but it was so damn funny to watch such a big guy slip up, go pink in the cheeks, and fix himself up before trying again.  
  
today's rainy day practice was actually going a little bit better - they'd been doing drills and pass tosses for an hour and sekizan hasn't slipped up once. he was finally getting the hang of this, hachioji was actually making progress teaching him, that's awesome maybe now they won't have to end practice so early on account of weather.  
  
\--is what he thinks right up until sekizan steps into a soft patch of earth, and wipes out flat on his back.  
  
"oh dear." hachioji drops the ball and walks back to where sekizan is laying in the mud. "and here i thought you'd make it out today without mud everywhere."  
  
sekizan glares up at him and extends his hand. "just help me up."  
  
"sure, sure." hachioji takes his hand without thinking, which is a mistake, because instead of getting up sekizan pulls him down to the mud at his side with a gross wet sound.  
  
he blinks, taken off guard by the pull, by the contrast between the cold mud on his arm and sekizan's warm hand in his, and most of all, that sekizan pulled him down so their faces were barely centimeters apart. this close, he can see the slow but confident grin spreading on sekizan's face, framed perfectly in mud and wet hair stuck to tanned skin.  
  
"good, now i'm not the only one covered in mud."  
  
there's a long pause, and then both of them break into peels of laughter, alone in a rugby field, wet and gross and in the moment, utterly happy about it.  
  
"i am so happy you joined the team." hachioji says when he finally feels fit to breath, cupping sekizan's cheek and giving him a brief kiss, square on the mouth. it tastes like the rain, like the way fresh cut grass smells, like his favorite candy. "you're amazing."  
  
hachioji gets up, but sekizan is frozen on the ground, scarlet red, and it's only when seeing his face that hachioji's eyes go wide realizing what he's done.  
  
...oops.


	2. eyelid kiss

when feelings and thinking is too difficult, rugby is always there to take his mind off it. it's easier to fight off the stress by literally running and throwing and tackling it out of his muscles, until he's tired and sore and ready to get home and fall asleep. easier still when hachioji is used to hours upon hours of practice, getting his technique right the best he can.  
  
it's easier and trickier with sekizan around these days. easier, because having someone with him gives more options for practice and means he doesn't have to be the only one left to lock up the locker room, but more difficult because whenever they're not practicing the air is suddenly heavy with something neither of them can ignore, but neither of them want to touch.  
  
hachioji assumed an apology would sweep it away, but of course it's not that simple. not this time.  
  
thank god rugby still is.  
  
"oh yeah, the winter tournament starts next week." their captain announces, "be here on wednesday on time and with your stuff, we gotta be over there at four pm sharp."  
  
the tournament, this is it. this is bigger than practice matches by a long shot, and hachioji can feel the tremor of excitement thrum through him. when he looks over, sekizan has this sure fire nervous twinkle in his eyes, because this is it. this is their first _real_ match.  
  
they train twice as hard, and everything else that was bothering them gets shoved far, far away.

 

  
  
  
  
they lose, of course.  
  
hachioji had a feeling with how lax their senpais were, so he isn't as crushed as sekizan. he doesn't say anything as the rest of the team heads inside to change, he just rests his hand on sekizan's shoulder to guide him away into a quiet part of the hall so he can cry without the upperclassmen seeing his angry, tear streaked face.  
  
"if, if we were better, if i trained more we--"  
  
"those are ifs, sekizan. with this team, we both knew there was only so much we could do." he sighs, then laughs, rubbing his hands over sekizan's arms to try and soothe away the tremor in them. "it's like what i told you when you joined remember? we probably won't be doing anything this year."  
  
"i still hate it."   
  
"yeah, me too." hachioji sniffs hard, feeling his sinuses burn and tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes too. "i really, really wanted us to be good right off the bat but here we are instead. it would be nice, if we actually could be good enough, wouldn't it?"  
  
he hates that the tears start to come out of him in earnest, frustration and sadness all bubbling up at once without his permission. he was the one supposed to be comforting sekizan, instead he's starting to break into tears over losing the first match of their first high school tournament.  
  
a warm hand cups his cheek, tilting him upwards and hachioji doesn't get the chance register it before sekizan kisses his eyelid, the fresh tears at the corner of his eye, so gentle and yet it's more than enough force to take his breath away.  
  
"next year. we'll be good enough next year." sekizan says with his voice still shaking, eyes red and cheeks tear stained. hachioji knows he doesn't look better.  
  
"right. next year." hachioji replies.  
  
in the corner hallway of the stadium, far away from their team with their uniforms still caked in mud, they stare at each other and understand that the world has shifted beneath their feet.


	3. forehead kiss

"does it really look that strange?"

"...sekizan. can i be honest with you?"

"of course, please."

"what even is it??"

sekizan looked honestly taken aback, but hachioji has no idea what he could've expected. he's seen his mother use hair curlers a few times, his older cousin had extensions once, but whatever sekizan put in his hair is completely different. he thought they were white curls at first but when he looks closer they don't look like hair, even if they seem to weirdly go with the rest of the red on his head. it's no wonder people at school were giving him weird looks for it.

"they're paper curls." sekizan says, lip jutting out slightly and oh no he is pouting. "i use them sometimes, since i can't use anything else."

"what, often?" hachioji feels like he knows a good bit about sekizan, but this is catching him way more off guard than he expected.

"yeah?" he shrugs. "i just wear them at night, really."

"and you're wearing them to school today because?"

there's a very long pause where sekizan looks torn between walking away to end this conversation and being honest. "i slept through my alarm." he finally says, staring firmly at something far off in the distance.

and hachioji just stares. this is so much to process at once, that sekizan apparently puts curling paper in his hair, that he actually puts a lot of effort into his hair, that he slept through his alarm and somehow forgot about all of that, only to get so concerned about people asking that he came to hachioji to make sure he wasn't losing it.

he probably wasn't, but at this point hachioji thinks he might be. how in the name of god is sekizan so cute?

sekizan finally looks back at him and scrunches his face in annoyance and a tinge of something else that he can't put a finger on. "nevermind." he says, and turns on his heel in the other direction. that snaps hachioji out of it, who turns as fast as he can and grabs sekizan's wrist.

"wait! wait, hold on." hachioji tugs, just enough so sekizan turns around. "it's weird, yeah, but you like it right?"

"...yes."

"then it's fine." hachioji smiles, relaxing a little as he reaches up to brush the one curl that's landed in his face back in his hair. now that he looks at it a little closer, maybe the look is more fitting than he realized. he leans in just a little bit more to kiss sekizan's forehead, and lets the curl fall back into his face. "you liking it is what counts the most, right?"

"oh." sekizan's breath comes out in a rush, cheeks pink. for a second hachioji thinks he's lost his words, but instead he's surprising him by giving him the quickest kiss just above his eyebrow. "thanks."

hachioji gives him a wink. "anytime."


	4. goofy kiss

  
he honestly didn't know what to expect when hachioji invited him over to his house this time.  
  
"my parents took my brothers to visit family out of town, and my sister is so busy, i pretty much have the house to myself. but it's weird with just me." he said, giving sekizan a smile that felt more trickster than sweet. "so do you wanna spend the night at my place?"  
  
he said yes, of course, but not without some trepidation. it was probably fine, but sekizan still worried that hachioji might expect something, something sekizan isn't ready for, given what their relationship has blossomed into as they move well into their second year together. he tried not to think about it, at least not too hard. maybe it would be a good thing if something happened, maybe it would be fun, but anytime he imagines hachioji and him moving further than the kissing they've slowly but surely grown accustomed to, he feels like he might start shaking.  
  
it shouldn't feel like so much, but it does.  
  
when he arrives, nothing feels different, and sekizan forces himself to try and relax the way he always does at hachioji's house. they can talk about rugby up in his room around the low table, talk about planning special drills for the first years and ideas for game plans over snacks just like they always do. there's nothing to get strung up about. the only difference is that they're alone in the house, that's all.  
  
"are you okay?" hachioji asks, because of course, of course he notices the tenseness in his back.  
  
"i'm fine." sekizan says because he is, really. hachioji needs to stop looking so unimpressed. "we should look up those agility drills you were talking about, i think something like that could help everyone."  
  
"hold on, let me just, get those from you first--" hachioji reaches out, and sekizan moves just so he can get the chocolate.  
  
except of course hachioji isn't going for the food, he's going for sekizan, fingers going to his sides and starts tickling his sides. or at least, tries, because he just sits there and stares at him as hachioji slowly comes to a stop, hands now awkwardly on sekizan's sides.  
  
"uh. so you're, not ticklish, huh?"  
  
"no..." sekizan watches hachioji turn red and embarrassed, and suddenly it occurs to him; "but you are, aren't you?"  
  
"what, no, i just-- ack!!" sekizan doesn't let hachioji finish that thought, diving right in to tickle hachioji back, and of course hachioji starts laughing hysterically, doing everything he can to squirm away from him, falling back onto the ground as sekizan chases him with his hands.  
  
"stop it, no fair!" hachioji barely manages through his giggles, but manages enough for hachioji to get a chance to sit up and smash a messy kiss on his cheek that turns into a big fat raspberry. "how are you not ticklish!"  
  
sekizan can't stop laughing either, feeling more warm and relaxed than he has all day. "i don't know, i just am?" he tries to give hachioji a kiss, but misses and ends up kissing his hair above his ear. that just makes hachioji laugh harder, and they try to kiss but it only ends up a smash of mouth on mouth, both of them laughing too hard for it to really be anything more.  
  
"not fair at all, you must be ticklish somewhere."  
  
sekizan rests their foreheads together, still laughing. "i don't think so."  
  
"well, i guess it doesn't matter now since you finally don't look like you've got something stuck up your ass." sekizan freezes up again, but hachioji snorts and ruffles his hair. "but i'll find you out one day, just you wait."  
  
"okay." sekizan says, and tries not to laugh again before hachioji comes up with another plot.


	5. jawline kiss

He really can't be blamed for this.  
  
Hachioji liked to consider himself strong of heart. He wasn't easily swayed by underclassman who whined to try and cut practice short, or who didn't want to study up on standard rugby formations. He could handle all of his classes, even his art credits, which he wasn't very good at. He could even manage not openly staring at Sekizan's legs or naked back when he changed even though he could.  
  
But when Sekizan would tilt his head just so, letting the afternoon sun catch his cheek and cast a shadow on his sturdy jawline, god _damn_. Seeing that strong, steady line as sturdy as his voice was a distraction and a half, and it took all of Hachioji's strength to not drag him out of practice to kiss him.  
  
He doesn't even have a thing for a sturdy jawline. Or at least he didn't, but right now he's mapping the trail from Sekizan's ear to his chin in drawling kisses as he listens to Sekizan's breath hitch and now he doesn't even know what to think anymore. So he tries not to - Hachioji focuses on the way there's still a taste sweat even though they both just showered, the feel of Sekizan's skin growing hotter with each passing kiss and how cool the cotton of his uniform shirt was against his cheek. It sates the hunger in him that was screeching in the back of his head throughout practice, throughout changing, up until the last member of their team left the locker room and Hachioji could _finally_ have Sekizan all to himself and pinned up against the lockers.  
  
"Hachi _oh,_ ah, Ha--" Sekizan was trying to say something, hands fisted in his shirt giving a soft tug, but Hachioji wasn't about to stop. Not when he had the other side of his face to learn under his lips, or when Sekizan's cheeks were such a delightful shade of red.  
  
" _Mutsumi._ "  
  
It was like a bolt of lightening, crashing white hot down his spine and making him jolt back from his jaw in surprise. Sekizan hadn't called him by his first name before, even though Hachioji had told him he totally could, if he wanted to.  
  
There was a second of silence as Sekizan pulled in a breath, pulling his words together. "Let's go to my house."  
  
Lightening shock turned into a soothing fire, and Hachioji grinned.


	6. collarbone kiss

"I told you to stop apologizing, it's fine. Things happen, you know?"  
  
Of course he knew. Even if he's been in the sport barely three years Sekizan knew down to his core that rugby was as rough as team sports get, and that they've all had their share of bruises and bumps from practices and games. It was all par for the course.  
  
It just didn't make him feel any less bad about the bruise that covered Mutsumi's collarbone, caused from the two of them colliding into each other wrong on a tackling drill. He knitted his fingers together, untangled them, and did it again, an old nervous tick he'd never been able to shake. "I know, I'm still sorry. Keep the ice on it for a while longer."  
  
"Yes yes, I know." Mutsumi gave him a soft smile and a kick on the shin. "Now get out of here, you've got a practice to run _captain_."  
  
Sekizan jumped, clearing his throat as he tried to be as not-mushy looking as possible. "I'll make it up to you later." He decides it right then and there.  
  
"Mm, I'll be looking forward to it."

  
  
  
  
With only the light of the setting sun streaming through the windows, Mutsumi's bruise looked the oddest color of purple, shimmering in the orange light. It's what he notices most when his eyes are open, but as he kisses over his collarbone, around the edge of the bruise with soft _i'm sorrys_ and _i won't hurt you agains_ he keeps his eyes closed. It doesn't make the work easier, but it helps him hear the beautiful sound of Mutsumi's breath hitching in his throat, accents the feeling of powerful hands in his hair as he lays kiss after kiss after kiss. He wants to revel in the moment of Mutsumi letting go against his lips for as long as he can, and keeping it all to himself for later.  
  
He licks along the line of bone, and Hachioji groans. "I didn't think this is what you had in mind."  
  
Sekizan shrugs, giving one more quick kiss before opening his mouth. "If you don't like it I can stop."  
  
"Don't you _dare._ "  
  
That's what he thought. Sekizan stakes Mutsumi staring back at him with wide, hungry eyes and slowly a sly smile curls over his lips. Usually it was Mutsumi doing the riling up, not the other way around, and he has to say he was starting to see the appeal. "Do you want more?"  
  
He can feel Mutsumi quake in his hands. _God._ He did that. "You're not gonna make an injured man beg are you?"  
  
For a second he considers it, gaze sweeping over the equally nervous and excited expression on Mutsumi's face.  
  
Instead he closes his eyes again, working a hickey into the end of his collarbone, the end of the bruise, just to make Mutsumi gasp his name.


End file.
